Conventionally, shoes composed of a mesh-like material, including an upper formed of a matrix layer having a stretchability due to a mesh-like structure have been known (Patent Document 1 below). A shoe upper of Patent Document 1 provides a wearer with a comfortable fit (fit feeling) by having the stretchability so as not to restrict the movement of a foot during exercise.